1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushion for a pet. More specifically, the invention relates to a cushion that attracts a cat.
2. Discussion of Background
People find comfort in having domestic pets, such as dogs and cats. Cats, in particular, are sometimes preferred as pets because many people believe they are easier to care for than dogs. Cats are, however, notoriously independent and curious. They have a tendency to go where they please and to nap on furniture or beds as they please. This habit of napping on beds and furniture can be a problem, especially if a cat has an odor, has fleas, sheds or if an occupant of the household is allergic to cats.
Pet owners will often purchase cushions for their pets in an attempt to provide a comfortable place for the animal to nap as an alternative to furniture and beds. Typically, these cushions are padded and covered in a fabric. Sometimes these are accepted by animals and sometimes not.
A variety of pet beds, pads, or cushions are available for domestic animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,456 granted to David features a cloth-covered cushion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,911 granted to Moore, et al. feature water repellent NYLON-covered, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,014 granted to Albin feature woven polyester strands coated with polyvinyl chloride, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,646 granted to Bramley feature polyvinyl chloride reinforced with a web of polyethylene terephthalate.
Other beds are available that feature multiple layers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,861 granted to Elkins, et al. describe a three-layered pet mat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,710 granted to Burt describe a one-piece pet mat made of an absorbent material, preferably chenille, which is a velvety material having standing wool or silk "fingers".
Pet cushions are also available with insect repellent coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,688 granted to Nicholas and U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,710 granted to Burt disclose impregnating or saturating a pet cushions with insecticides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,456 granted to Elkins, et al. alternatively use an adhesive in conjunction with an intermediate cushion layer to trap insects.
Despite the availability of cushions for pets, there remains a need for a cushion that a cat or other domestic animal will prefer to beds and furniture.